chronicles_of_athirufandomcom-20200214-history
Silan
Silan is the capital city of the kingdom of Sinaria. It is situated in the capital territory of Shaldana. History The city was built in a time when slavery was more widely accepted (it is now illegal throughout the kingdom), from stone mined from the nearby quarry. The name was chosen for the steep valley the city is in. The land to which the Duke of Shaldana is entitled includes the entire valley. The area is colloquially known as the Crownlands. The Citadel Construction The keep is built into the hillside itself, on the north side of the river, with the living quarters and service rooms mined out. Inner Wall Although it is only thirty feet high it is as thick as the outer wall, and the walkway affords the guard a view over the entire bailey. Doors The keep doors are less heavily reinforced than the main gate, but only because they do not have the metal rods. They are twelve feet high, and like the main gates, they open outwards. Outer Bailey Running down the hill half a mile from the keep, the houses are of a similar construction, one or two levels, depending on the occupation and income of the owner. Towers Four great towers stand fifty feet above the top of the wall surrounding the outer bailey. Each of them has its own garrisoned tower guard. There are three levels to each tower, the top being where the watch is kept is four yards square, while the second level is four by eight and leads directly onto the wall; the second is the sleeping quarters of the garrison and the ground level a wardroom for the guards – again four yards square, directly below the sleeping quarters. There are another two towers, separate to the wall, at the mouth of the valley. Main Wall The main wall is fifteen feet thick at the narrowest point, with a three-yard walkway along the top. This allows for archers to stand in two rows. The outer edge is built so that it is angled out at the base, making it harder for ladders to be leant against it. The wall is one hundred and fifty feet tall, and beneath the walkway, there is a space filled with water, so that in the unlikely event the wall is breached, the water will flow out, cascading down on the attacking forces. Main Gates These gates are made of heavy Selén beams, running vertically on the outside, and braced by solid metal rods. On the inside of the rods, the beams run horizontally. The gates also open out onto the causeway, so that when they are being rammed, the attackers are pushing against the natural movement of the gates. Bridges There are three main bridges crossing the river. Two of these are within the city, and one is on the outskirts, within range of the guard towers at the mouth of the valley. Outer Holdings On the valley floor beyond the outer wall, along the banks of the river, smallholders run their farms (approx 21,780 square feet). Although they own the properties, they pay an annual ten percent tithe to the City, for protection.